full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Kane
Neo is a founding member of the Nightwalkers, and currently acts as the second in command. He is training with Alucard, so he can one day lead the coven. Neo was turned into a vampire by Lilith, one of the Seven Vampire Kings, and as such, is a very powerful Ace, though his powers are still developing. Characteristics *'Name': Neo Kane *'Aliases': Red Ace (code name), Blood Forge, Shadow King's Ace *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Brown (gains Red strands when using powers)(white in True Form) *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Alucard (mentor), his coven, protecting the innocent, piece between races, Ruby (initially treats her like a little sister, but later gains feelings for her) *'Dislikes': Lilith, his thirst, people betraying his trust, fighting (though he will do it if necessary), Hal (initially) *'Family': unknown Appearance Casual Neo is a 16 year old, Causcan, with shaggy brown hair, red eyes (though he usually wears green contact lenses), pale skin, and has an athletic build. Most of the time, he wears a black T- shirt, over which he wears a green jacket with black stripes on both arms. Nightwalker Uniform His Uniform consists of a sleeveless red T-shirt, with a black hooded jacket, with red stripes on the arms and at the trim, and a red "A" on his right side. Blood Forge (True Form) In his true form, Neo's skin turns black, and gains red vein-like lines in certain parts of his body. Red armor plates of solidified blood covers certain parts of his body. He grows a pair of red wings, which he can control, as they are actually made of blood, reshaping them into spikes, tentacles, and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as using them to shield himself from enemy attacks. He also grows sharp claws on both his hands and feet. His eyes, hair, claws and even teeth glow red, while his entire body emanates a blood-like mist. He has a bat-like face, with a bat-like nose and ears, and long fangs. His hair turns white. Background Neo grew up in an orphanage, not knowing who his parents are. He has always been much more sensitive to the supernatural world, seeing, hearing and feeling things that should not be there. One day, as he was walking home, he sees a little girl on the side of the road. He immediately felt something dangerous about her, but he ignored it. He asked her if she was alright, to which she answered that she wanted to be left alone. After a few more exchange of words, the two started talking about various things. At one point, the girl laughed, and then abruptly stopped, touching her mouth. Neo asked what was wrong, and she said she had not laughed in a long time. Neo was glad he could remind her what it was like. Neo then had to leave, much to the little girls sadness. Before leaving, Neo told the girl his name, and she told him hers: Lilith. As he was walking home, Neo was attacked by something (since the creature was hidden in the shadows, he could not see what it was). The creature mortally wounded him, leaving him dying in an alley. As he felt his life fade away, he suddenly saw Lilith kneeling next to him. Confused, Neo started asking her what she was doing, but she stopped him, asking him not to talk. She told him that she had never met someone that can make her laugh. She told him that he was special, and it would be a waste to let him die. Closing in, she opened her mouth... and bit his neck. Neo felt an intense pain surging through him, before fainting. He woke up the next day in an unfamiliar room, and a beautiful girl sitting on a chair next to his bed. He thought he had died, and that the girl was an angel, making her blush. Then, a boy entered the room, commenting that the girl was anything but an angel, much to her dislike. The boy, introducing himself as Alucard, explained what had happened: he had been bit by one of the Seven Vampire Kings, and turned into a vampire. Initially, Neo could not believe that the little girl he had met was a Vampire Queen, but then Alucard pulled out an old book (at least a hundred years old), and shows Neo a picture of the same girl. Neo then believed. He spent the next day at the Manor, where Salazar helped him adapt to his new life. He than learned of the vampire attack on High-Bridge Academy, and rushed out to help. He arrived just in time to stop the escaping Ghouls. Later on, at the Talbot Hall, he, Alucard and Claire form the Nightwalkers. Some time after that, it is revealed that Neo, when human, was a Seer, a special species of human being with a far deeper connection to the supernatural world. Personality Neo is usually a gentle, kind, sociable and optimistic person, caring greatly for not only his friends, but all life, regardless if it is good or bad. His optimism is shown to be his main trait, as he always sees the good side of things, while also completely understanding the negative side. This is seen when he almost immediately accepted his new life as a vampire, despite his weakness, as he had stated that he would learn to overcome them. Neo dislikes fighting, and will always try to talk to his enemies, only attacking if they do first, or if all chance of peaceful negotiation fail. He is also optimistic about people, and often offers people, including his enemies, a second chance, but only to those that truly regret their past sins. Neo will put his complete trust in those people, not making plans for a possible evil relapse. This has at times put him at conflict with Nathan Forge, who is someone that likes to prepare for anything. If a person brakes his trust, Neo becomes ruthless, and will attack that person in anger, until he literally beats that person onto unconsciousness. His very trustworthy personality is often criticized by others, even his coven on occasions, but Alucard completely agrees and supports Neo in his decisions, saying that there should always be "a person who gives the world another chance". He has a good sense of humor, and often jokes, and says witty remarks or comments, even in more serious situations. However, he also has the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious it's called for. Neo has displayed good leadership skills, being often praised by Alucard on this aspect. Despite this, he is also inexperienced, and is currently trained in learning the true aspects of leadership. He is kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others, especially his friends and coven. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it. Many people, including his mentor Alucard, had praised Neo's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Neo fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Neo had stated multiple times that his greatest wish is for human, vampire and werewolf, along with all the other supernatural beings, to live in peace. Skills/Abilities *'Red Ace' *'Sixth Sense': Being a Seer, Neo can literally "feel" the supernatural around him. He can detect if someone is truly human or not, detect out of the ordinary events, and even track nearby supernatural creatures. *'Blood Control': Neo can control his blood in a variety of ways, including creating weapons, igniting it on fire, and even heal. However, he cannot use it too much, as it will cause him anemia. :*'Metal Blood': Neo's main ability is to "metalise" his blood, turning it into a metal-like substance. It is as strong as steel, and can easily cut through almost any metal, and crush concrete. ::*He mostly creates blood blades or bat-shaped boomerangs. ::*'Blood Claw': Neo can manifest his blood into a scythe-like blade or blades which he calls Blood Claw. The blades can be inverted, outvoted or sometimes straight with a hook at the end that resembles a hook sword. The straight blades are usually created from the top of his hand. He can create the blades on any part of his body, usually on his forearms. He can shape the blade into straight or curvy blade. The basic use of this ability is to slice or cut down something or someone. :*'Fire Blood': Neo can ignite his blood, creating highly corrosive red fire. It burns much faster and more violently than normal fire. ::*He can also cause his blood to detonate (usually by snapping his fingers). :*'Exploding Steel': A combination of Metal and Fire Blood, Neo can infuse one of his Metal Blood constructs with fire, making them detonate when thrown. :*'Blood Heal': Neo can make his blood heal others, by covering the wounded area with it. :*'Blood Sphere': Neo can gather blood in his palm, condense it, and than shoot it a powerful bullet. Depending on how much blood he uses, the stronger the shot. By using both of his hands, Neo can form the bullet faster and make it stronger than the regular one, strong enough to repel him into the air. The bullet can also ricochet against other objects, thus changing its course. It was shown that Neo can change the shape of the bullet, from round to spike-like shape. Neo has to be careful with this ability, as it may cause severe anemia. :*'Blood Bats': He can create a swarm of bats out of blood. ::*He can also detonate these bats. :*'Blood Storm': Neo creates a tornado of blood, filled with Metal Blood shards. Blood Forge (True Form) Neo's True Form, one he achieved after drinking Alucard's blood in a time of crisis. Due to this, his true form is similar in appearance to Alucard's. In this form, Neo can create a limitless amount of blood, thus negating his initial weakness. He can literally generate oceans of blood. He can also create animated constructs, like bats, wolfs and even a giant dragon. He can remotely metalise, ignite or detonate his blood at any time.He can reshape his wings into spikes, tentacles, and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as using them to shield himself from enemy attacks. He can also use the Blood Pulse. Equipment *Various Blood Vials: *Essence Fang *'Night Watch' Relationships Neo's Relationships Voice Actor Yuri Lowenthal (voice of Ben 10) Trivia *Neo was created by Onic14. Navigation Category:Characters Category: Males Category:Vampires Category:Nightwalkers